User talk:Jlee1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episodes page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-08-11T12:46:39 Speculation Speculation is not allowed in article. I do not care how things appear to you but the fact remains that Ichigo has never been said to be faster then Soifon and they have never fought either. Therefore, do not add such speculative rubbish into articles again. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please note that the administrators themselves decided not to name it a new arc as of yet, so please stop adding them into the articles. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. It is just that Kubo said that the Fake Karakura Town Arc is over in June. That's all. Keigo Hi, your post on Keigo's talk page has been moved to Forum:Keigo Asano. Article talk pages are purely for the discussion of the content of the article. It is not for general questions--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sado Please do not add Sado to the members of Xcution, we do not know what his relationship with Xcution is yet.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Sado spoke to Riruka like he know her. Sado wasn't surprised to see Ichigo, but expected to see him. Also, Xcution must be the "job" that was mentioned several mangas ago. I won't add for now until the next chapter comes out on 1/12.-Jlee1 December 26, 2010 Its speculation, which we do not allow. Please see our Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Power Levels Do NOT change power levels arbitrarily! There is no evidence that Karin has combat level spirit pressure and "high spirit" pressure would indicate that she does. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what in Tinni's message you did not get. DO NOT CHANGE POWER LEVELS ARBITRARILY. This needs to be discussed first on the talk page. Second, Karin does not have High Spiritual power, that would put her in the same league as Renji and the other lieutenants. This is your second warning, if you do it again you will be banned--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Images If you want to add an image to a page, you must follow the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, this means that the image you upload must have proper licensing and rationale and then placed on a page before a paragraph, not in between words and use the extension Image: and not File:.-- Fights Do not make fights arbitrarily. They are handled by the Fight Summary Project and are only to be created by Salubri.-- Strike two, the next time you try and make a fight summary you will be blocked.-- Edits Please note that article talk pages are only for the discussion of the upkeep of the article, not for discussion of the character. For general discussion, please use . Your post on Karin's talk page has been moved to Thread:70856.-- Talk Page Violation In other news, I have moved your post to this Forum thread. Please keep in mind our policies regarding what should be on the talk page and what should be on the